


I'll prove it!

by Seokiedaddie (invisibletae)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Dom Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Dom/sub, Dynamic Exchange, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Headspace, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Moaning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Sensitive Yeo Hwanwoong, Sex, Smut, Sub Yeo Hwanwoong, Top Yeo Hwanwoong, Voice Kink, Woongie loves being called a Prince, for the first half only, hyung kink (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibletae/pseuds/Seokiedaddie
Summary: Hwanwoong is a brat. That's it.





	I'll prove it!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I fell in love with Oneus and now you'll have fics about them too bc why not.
> 
> Oneus deserves SO MUCH love, they're so talented and go listen to all their songs bc damn it's good. And so you know, bias Leedo, bias wrecker Hwanwoong, bias-wrecker wrecker Keonhee. But me loves them all bc they're all pretty princes.

* * *

“I’m not small.”

“No, you’re tiny. Cute and tiny.”

Hwanwoong frowns. Geonhak has been teasing him about his height for at least one hour, and God he can’t take it anymore. And Hwanwoong is not cute, he’s charming, manly and everything that is the opposite of cute. He needs to prove his point to the other.

It’s not that he’s upset by being called small, that, he can’t really do anything against it, Geonhak is more than a head taller, but still. Hwanwoong’s pride is on the line.

“I’m going to fuck you into the mattress so hard you won’t call me cute anymore.”

Hwanwoong mumbles, head casted down, and he can feel Geonhak’s gaze on him, he can feel his mocking smile.

“You? Fuck me? Oh, I’d like to see…feel that.”

Hwanwoong looks up, this time, anger crossing his features.

“Are you implying that I don’t have what’s needed to fuck you?”

Geonhak just loves teasing, it’s not his fault Hwanwoong always reacts like his family has been dishonored.

“Am I?”

Anger turns into a pout and Hwanwoong looks away, crossing his arms.

“M’not small.” He mumbles.

“Didn’t you want to prove it?”

At that, Hwanwoong stands up, and as big as he tries to appear, he’s still smaller than Geonhak, and that. No, that won’t do it.

“Come closer.”

He climbs on the sofa, and this time, he’s taller. Now, he could stay here until the end of his life, but really…he’d die of boredom.

Geonhak approaches, a smirk on his face. But well, if he expected for Hwanwoong to jump on him? Kind of. He always climbs on people, what would change?

“Is this your way of fucking me? Because I could be the one fucking you, hm?”

“Carry your prince to the bedroom.”

Geonhak laughs, hands sliding under Hwanwoong’s thighs.

“I shall, Prince.”

Hwanwoong really can’t keep the smile off his face. And even if he said he’d be the dom, he still hides his face in the crook of Geonhak’s neck.

“You act like quite the sub, for someone who claims he’s going to fuck me.”

“I will.”

Geonhak laughs as he lets Hwanwoong down on their bed, and Hwanwoong immediately sits down, patting the place next to him.

“Here. Lay down.”

Hwanwoong eyes Geonhak and taps the bed harder.

“Now.”

“You sound like a brat.”

Ah, Hwanwoong really wants to act like one right now. Geonhak simply won’t listen to him. He grabs the other’s collar and brings him down, climbing on top of him, pout bigger than ever.

“You’re going to ride me now? Ah, you’re just too used to-”

Hwanwoong whines and shuts Geonhak up by kissing him, pushing his tongue past the other’s lips, hands grabbing fistfuls of hair and holding the other’s head back to get better access.

“Shut up.”

Geonhak lost his smile. Seeing Hwanwoong act like this is enough to send a wave of heat all over his body. And he should feel ashamed for getting hard that fast but really, nothing’s helping.

“I’m going to take your shirt off.”

Hwanwoong murmurs, more to himself than anybody else, as he slowly unbuttons Geonhak’s shirt. And Geonhak just looks at him, not even hiding the lust in his eyes, or the way his mouth stays opened as he stares at the other. Hwanwoong looks up.

“You’re drooling.”

“I’m not.”

A smile deforms their lips, and Hwanwoong presses their lips together again while blindly unbuttoning the rest of the clothe. He then pulls on the arms until Geonhak has it entirely off and throws it somewhere in the room. A smile appears on his face as he looks down at the other’s body.

“Am I still cute?”

There are a few seconds of silent where Hwanwoong hopes of a negative answer from Geonhak, but that would be underestimating the tease.

“Cuter as ever.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t mean to pout, it’s just a habit, but it’s enough for Geonhak to smile big, as if he won something, or told the best joke ever.

“I’ll prove you wrong. Can’t wait to see you moan because of my cock.”

Honestly, Geonhak knows that Hwanwoong is very capable of topping someone. He just can’t see it. He’ll always be the cute little charming sub he is. But if he insists in proving a point, Geonhak won’t stop him.

“Pants off too.”

“Yes, Prince.”

Hwanwoong loves this pet name, really, and maybe if Geonhak says it enough, he’ll forget his goal and just lay down, legs spread for him to lay in between. No. He has a mission. Pet names won’t deviate him from it.

Once Geonhak is entirely naked, Hwanwoong takes care of his own clothes, tossing them away, somewhere on the floor. He then focuses his gaze on Geonhak, Geonhak who is devouring Hwanwoong’s body with his eyes.

“Like what you see?”

“I’m more used of seeing it under me, but yes.”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes.

“I’m the one topping today, roll with it.”

“I am,” Geonhak smiles, rolling his hips under Hwanwoong, and it must be a question of habit, because Hwanwoong rolls his hips back, Geonhak’s cock sliding in between his ass cheeks. Hwanwoong moans, biting the side of his hand.

“You’re cheating…” He mumbles, red creeping up his face, mix of surprise and embarrassment.

“You’re the one who sat here. Not my fault.”

Hwanwoong hurries to climb down from the other’s lap and place himself in between the other’s legs, pouting at him.

“I won’t fail my mission.”

“Is it a mission now?”

The smaller man nods; starts to roll his hips down against the other, and Geonhak closes his eyes, enjoying the attention.

One thing Hwanwoong knows, it’s that Geonhak has sensitive spots, and who would he be not to tak advantage of that knowledge. His neck is sensitive, his thighs too. He latches his mouth to the soft skin, just under Geonhak’s ear and starts sucking. That earns a sigh from the other, and a sharp inhale when Hwanwoong licks the spot he just sucked, hard enough to leave a trace.

“You’re getting harder, Hyung.”

“Starting to get bratty, are you?”

Hwanwoong hums, mouth sliding down until his lips close around Geonhak’s left nipple, tongue flicking against the bud, and Geonhak tries his best to stay calm and composed but his mind is slowly melting, and his back is soon arching off the bed.

“Still sensitive here.”

Hwanwoong says it as if he was testing something, and Geonhak groans, grabbing the other’s face to bring him down for a kiss.

“Such a brat.” He whispers against the other’s lips.

“You love it.” Hwanwoong answers mischievously.

They kiss for a few seconds until Hwanwoong decides he’s had enough and rolls his hips harder, mouth opening in a silent cry. Ah, that view would kill Geonhak.

“You’re so pretty.”

Hwanwoong lives for praises, but now he needs to take a hold on himself, so he ignores it, focusing on the way their cock slide against each other, precome running down their shafts and mixing, making it easier.

It lasts a few more minutes before Hwanwoong straightens up, hands going under Geonhak’s knees to hold his legs apart. He then looks down, a smirk on his lips.

“What are you d – eh?!”

Geonhak’s body tenses when he first feels something wet prod at his entrance. First, he things Hwanwoong went for the fucking without the prepping, but then the wet thing licks around his rim, and he kind of understands what’s happening. Kind of, because his mind is wandering somewhere in dreamland.

“Fuck…”

He can feel Hwanwoong smile against his skin, and he doesn’t know if he likes it or if he wants to push him away. He opts for the former choice. His hands go to hold Hwanwoong’s head closer, hips instinctively rolling. Hwanwoong sticks his tongue out for Geonhak to use.

“S-so good…”

Hwanwoong knows Geonhak could come just from that, or well, he guesses, seeing how tense his body is getting, and how he can’t stop whimpering, trying to bring him closer. It’s so cute, knowing that Geonhak was sure Hwanwoong couldn’t make him submit.

After one more lick Hwanwoong leans back, spit covering his chin and eyes unfocused, but still laid on Geonhak’s body.

“I’m going to fuck you know.”

Geonhak’s too gone to care, so he just nods, spreading his legs a bit more. Hwanwoong doesn’t comment on it, but he doesn’t think less. Now, it may be the surprise effect, Geonhak isn’t much of a sub, or at least, not that Hwanwoong knew.

Hwanhoong grabs the bottle of lube they keep on the nighttable and opens it, squeezing some of the cold texture on his fingers and heating it by rubbing them together.

“I’ll add a finger.”

“Do you need to comment on everything you do?”

Hwanwoong shakes his head, biting his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth.

He slowly pushes a finger in, cock twitching at the strange feeling. Sure, he’s used to having fingers up his own ass, but seeing the people who usually fucks him in a new angle does something to him. With his free hand, he circles his own cock, a sigh escaping his lips as he slowly jerks himself off while moving his finger in and out of the other’s hole.

“How does it feel?”

Hwanwoong asks, breathless.

He gets a moan as only answer. He’s not complaining. Geonhak feels good, that’s what matters. And the fact that Hwanwoong will finally prove that he can be a top.

He adds a second finger, letting go of his cock to hold Geonhak’s body down on the bed. He keeps trying to get away each time Hwanwoong rubs his prostate.

“Stop moving. I know it feels good.”

“S-too…too much…”

God, if Hwanwoong expected Geonhak to cry from oversensitivity after just a few minutes of foreplay?

“You’re quite sensitive there, Hyung.”

Geonhak hums, thighs tensing.

“So wh-why are you still on it?”

Hwanwoong smirks pushing his fingers deeper and that earns a loud moan from Geonhak.

“Because you’re cute when you moan.”

At that, Geonhak tries his best to not make a sound, but still huffs when Hwanwoong takes his fingers out of him.

“What? Wanted more?”

Shaking his head seems to be the best answer, but it would make Hwanwoong stop. He’s capable of that. So, he stays silent, closing his eyes.

“Look at me.”

Geonhak’s gaze focuses as best as it can on the smaller man, and Hwanwoong smiles, lubing his cock before pushing the tip of it into Geonhak’s clenching hole. He only used two fingers, so he’s being extra careful, but Geonhak doesn’t seem to stop him, so he continues until he’s fully inside. It’s new, all of that, and he’s not sure how to react to the explosion of pleasure he feels, Geonhak clenching around him, as if trying to such him further.

Or maybe he’s overly sensitive, and that’s why he never topped before.

Now, he’s the one moaning, face hidden in the crook of Geonhak’s neck again, hips slowly rolling as gasps leave his lips.

Geonhak finds it in him to smile mockingly.

“You’re fucking sensitive, even a-as a top…”

“Shut up…”

But Geonhak is right, Hwanwoong feels like he’s about to come and he didn’t even start to properly fuck him. It’s just too much.

“Gonna come? Fill me up?”

Hwanwoong whines, feels his legs shake with the effort of holding his orgasm at bay. Hips slowly moving and cock going deeper and deeper. Geonhak keeps clenching and Hwanwoong is not sure how long he’ll be able to hold it.

“G-please…”

Hwanwoong sobs, feels like he’s going to melt or explode, and Geonhak loves it, he loves his reaction.

“What? You wanted to prove to me that you could fuck me. Now, fuck me.”

Gripping Geonhak’s waist tightly, Hwanwoong starts rolling his hips, thrusting in and out of the other’s hole, and he can count how many seconds pass before he has to stop, legs trembling as he comes in a silent moan, mouth and eyes wide opened.

“What? Already?”

Hwanwoong whimpers, is about to pull out but Geonhak holds him close, legs closing around his waist and forcing him to thrust inside. He’s getting soft, and way too sensitive, cock almost hurting, but it doesn’t stop Geonhak from keeping him inside.

“Such a sensitive little sub, hm? I guess I can still call you small and cute.”

Hwanwoong whines, loud, tries to force his way out but that only makes him thrust deeper into Geonhak when the latter pulls him closer, holding the back of his neck to bring him down for yet another kiss. Hwanwoong is all but focused, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Are you my small, cute little Woongie?”

“Y-yes…”

Geonhak smiles.

“Would you let me fuck you now? I haven’t come yet.”

Hwanwoong hums, voice high as he’s finally released from the dead hold.

Geonhak rolls them around, fingers running through the other’s hair and pulling his head back, and that feels much better.

“I’m going to fuck my pretty Prince until he can’t remember his name, alright?”

“Y-yes…Prince wants…”

Hwanwoong rarely needs preparation, but Geonhak still pushes two fingers down the other’s throat, letting him wet them, eyes half-closed.

“Fuck, that’s your place, isn’t it?”

Eyes closing, Hwanwoong nods, opening his mouth when the digits are wet enough, and legs spreading on their own. Geonhak brings the fingers down to the younger’s rim, circling it for a few seconds before pushing both fingers at once. Hwanwoong is not as sensitive as Geonhak when it comes to prostate milking, but it’s enough to get him to moan loudly, or bite his lip until it hurts.

“Do you deserve to be fucked though…”

“P-prince will be good!”

Geonhak eyes him, fingers slowly moving, and he adds the third without Hwanwoong even noticing the slight stretch.

“You were being quite a brat, hm?”

“Was n-not…”

Geonhak laughs, voice deep, and Hwanwoong moans, hips rolling to get the fingers deeper.

“P-please…need you…”

Geonhak could never refuse anything Hwanwoong asks, because he just sounds so good begging and crying for a cock to fill him up. So, he takes his fingers out, spreads Hwanwoong’s legs, taking advantage of the other’s flexibility and slides inside without much resistance.

“You feel so good…”

Fuck, Geonhak feels so big inside Hwanwoong. It’s almost too much after already coming once, but Hwanwoong manages to get hard once again, and Geonhak has no mercy when he grabs the younger’s cock, rubbing the slit with the pad of his thumb.

Hwanwoong gasps, breathing seems like the hardest thing to do and he can’t keep focus, eyes automatically rolling back. The waves of pleasure crashing him down, the drool running out of his mouth because he can’t seem to keep his mouth shut, and just the overall feeling being overwhelming. It all gets Hwanwoong to hiccup, start crying for real. Geonhak doesn’t worry.

“Does it feel that good?”

Hwanwoong whines again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Tears are pretty on him, they suit him, and he looks so much more desirable when he’s like that. Well, at least for Geonhak. Who care what others think?

Geonhak fucks him slowly, deep, and each time he reaches his prostate, Hwanwoong’s back arches, cock twitching and sobs escaping his mouth.

“So pretty when you cry.”

“P-prince is a-always…pretty…”

Geonhak hums, fucking the other harder, before abruptly stopping and pulling out. Hwanwoong whines, unpleased.

“N-need c -”

He doesn’t have time to finish before he’s manhandled on his stomach, ass up, and Geonhak slides back into him. That position has Hwanwoong feel Geonhak’s cock in a new angle. And Geonhak realizes how loud the other can be, when fucked right.

So, it’s totally normal for him to push three fingers into Hwanwoong’s mouth, silencing his litany of moans and whines and begging. He can feel drool wetting his fingers and can totally imagine Hwanwoong’s eyes rolling in the back of his head, unable to focus on anything as he’s fucked deep. His cock is covered in precome. The way he clenches around Geonhak is a warning that he’s about to come soon, for the second time.

Geonhak takes his fingers out of Hwanwoong’s mouth and circles his already sensitive cock with it, making him moan loudly, fuck himself back into Geonhak’s cock, unable to hold anything anymore. He comes for the second time, harder than he did the first time, entire body trembling, high on pheromones.

Geonhak comes a few seconds after, deep inside the smaller man, a groan escaping his lips.

“Fuck…Fuck…s-so deep…”

Geonhak laughs, lets his head fall onto Hwanwoong’s shoulder and closes his eyes, sighing.

“My small, cute little Prince.”

Hwanwoong hums, body entirely relaxing. Geonhak pulls out and collapses next to the other, bringing him closer to him in a tight hug. Hwanwoong smiles, hiding his face in the crook of Geonhak’s neck, taking a deep breath.

“Will you complain about being small again?”

But Hwanwoong doesn’t answer, and after a few seconds, the first soft snores make themselves hear. Geonhak smiles, kissing Hwanwoong’s forehead.

“Sleep tight, little Prince. Let’s clean up tomorrow.”

“G’night Hak…”

* * *

follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokiedaddie) (i mostly write hard/extreme kinks ft bts but i'll start writing stuff about oneus bc fuck me)

[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Obsidian_is_me) too

thanks for reading!!


End file.
